¡Compasión por favor!¡Sólo soy Harry Potter!
by FizzMalfoy
Summary: -Hola. Stop. Soy Severus Snape. Stop. E informo que tengo secuestrado a un grupo de palurdos que conviven en Hogwarts. Stop. No quiero ninguna recompensa.Stop. Sólo quiero ser el protagonista de este fic. Stop. Ah!Y Albus.Stop. Se acabaron los abusos.Stop


**¡Compasión por favor!¡Sólo soy Harry Potter!**

Nos situamos en una sala oscura.

Se oye un par de personas tosiendo y alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Se hace silencio.

Un foco se enciende e ilumina en el centro de un escenario un taburete negro de mediana altura.

Por la derecha aparece "el niño que vivió" con ropas desgastadas, el pelo enmarañado y una perilla de dos días.

Se sienta con aire informal en el taburete y saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la cazadora.

Saca uno y se lo coloca en los labios mientras con la otra mano saca un encendedor con el cual enciende el cigarrillo.

Da una bocanada y deja que el humo salga en forma de círculo.

-Esto son dos amigos que charlan en la calle- el chico vuelve a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y da otra bocanada- y uno le dice al otro... _si no fuera por el bigote_..._serías igualito que mi suegra..._- Harry ladea la cabeza mientras arquea una ceja y se rasca la perilla- _¿cómo? Si yo no llevo bigote..._

_Pero ella si..._

El público queda en silencio.

Éste es roto por una risa chillona de cierta pelirroja enfocada al momento por el foco.

-Ginny por favor...-le pedía suplicante Hermione que se situaba al lado de la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente enseñando el perfecto trabajo realizado por sus padres.

Al otro lado de la pelirroja se sitúa un Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh no, vamos Ron-intervino Harry desde el escenario olvidando su papel de cómico interesante- ya sabes que a Molly la respeto y la quiero muchísimo... hablando de querer a suegras-vuelve a tomar su papel- Una pareja de esposos está discutiendo...

Hermione rueda los ojos..

-y el marido dice:_!Es que tu madre tiene la culpa de todo!_- Harry se levanta del taburete y empieza a caminar por el escenario- A lo que la mujer le responde: s_í, ya sé que tú no quieres a mi madre._  
_¡Quién dice que no quiero a tu madre, si yo la quiero igual que a la cerveza!  
¿Tú quieres a mi madre igual que a la cerveza?_  
_Sí, quiero a tu madre como a la cerveza, porque la quiero fría, con la boca abierta y echando espuma._

El público queda totalmente en silencio exceptuando otra vez a Ginny y el tamborileo que hace los dedos de Ron al dar con la mesa en signo de impaciencia.

Harry empieza a sudar y a moverse torpemente intentando hacerse más grande el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eh Potter! ¿¡Se puede saber que tipo de rito extravagante contra el Señor oscuro intentas practicar hoy?!-gritó Draco Malfoy desde una mesa del fondo del local, acompañado por Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy- Porque si intentas conseguir un montón de cadáveres para ello... vas por muy buen camino...

Un montón de chicos de cuerpos atléticos y atractivos vestidos de mujer situados al otro extremo empezaron a gritar y a mover los brazos de un lado a otro rápidamente.

Draco giró elegantemente su cabellera al compás de una sonrisa de suficiencia que provocó que las "chicas" empezaran a gritar más.

Una mano se alzó entre la oscuridad y rápidamente el foco iluminó al sujeto del que pertenecía la mano.

-Neville...esto no es una clase, no hace falta que levantes la mano para hablar... – la voz extrañamente melódica y mimosona característica de una madre enchochada pertenecía a Minerva que se situaba una mesa detrás de la de Ron , Hermione y Ginny. Acompañada del Director, Albus Dumbledore quien la tenía cogida por la mano.

-Si es que estos alumnos de hoy en día...-dijo el director mientras que Minerva le hacía tirabuzones en la barba con el dedo, de forma que parecía un intento de _"sensual"._

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los alumnos presentes.

-Eh...b-bu-bueno...-empezó a tartamudear Neville- yo estaba pensando que...

Una gran explosión inundó la sala de humo. Todos empezaron a toser y situarse debajo las mesas. Una vez el humo se hubo dispersado pudieron contemplar un gran agujero en la pared.

-A ver Neville- intervino Lavander quitándose restos de polvo y piedra de la ropa y de el pelo- Por favor, haznos una favor a todos y no pienses ok? Porque mira lo que pasa- continuó ella señalando el gran agujero- simplemente te cargas el fic, vale? Que por cierto ya es suficiente horroroso, o sea ¿quien ha diseñado esto? Porque es mega cutre...

-¡Por favor Lav!- ahora quien hablaba era Padma- ¡Eso no importa! O sea vale, es super cutre, ok queda claro, pero yo entiendo a Neville, lo que quiere decir es que a ver, o sea, la cosa es que, es super heavy, o sea, si yo... o sea no, si tú... es decir, ok, cuando tú, o sea...

-¿¡Qué que coño hacemos aquí!?- interrumpió gritando de repente una enojada Luna Lovegood.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock.

-Digo... oohhhh ¡veo luces de coloreees!-y empezó a mirar hacia el techo distraídamente.

Todos suspiraron aliviados con un largo ah y volvieron a concentrarse en el tema.

-Bueno...-dijo Harry que aun se situaba en el escenario- no quería decir esto para no alarmaros pero...- nervioso se masajeó el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda mientras se humedecía los labios- creo que esto ha sido obra de Voldemort...

-...

-¡Si es que Albus te lo he dicho miles de veces!-gritó exasperada Minerva- consientes demasiado al niño... lo consientes demasiado.¡Y mira ahora!...¡tenemos que pagar las consecuencias de ser malos profesores! Yo...yo..¡yo no puedo con esto!-acabó estallando en llanto la profesora, apoyándose en el pecho del director- no puedo...n-no puedo...

-Tranquila Minerva... juntos podemos solucionar todos los problemas- contestó él con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la profesora.

-¡Qué lo digo en serioooo!!-volvió a repetir Harry en una pataleta.

-Hombre...-empezó a hablar Lucius Malfoy- yo...yo me lo creo. Es decir, últimamente mi señor... está un poco frío...Yo hago que no me doy cuenta, pero... veo como vuelve a las tantas de la noche con un olor a perfume que él no lleva y marcas extrañas en el cuello.

Siempre viene ebrio, y... no quiere hablarlo, pero yo sé que está con otra...

-¡No!- se sorprendió Cho, con los ojos bien abiertos y una mano en el pecho- estoy segura, no, segurísima que él no te haría jamás algo así.

-¡No Cho! Querida... Sé que es cierto, pero... lo que no entiendo es el porque. Hago todas las tareas de casa, trabajo además fuera, cuido a los niños e intento estar siempre lo más guapa que puedo...pero dime! ¡¿En que he fallado?! – sin poderlas contener unas rebeldes lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Lucius.

-¡Oh, Luç! ¡No es culpa tuya! Tú... tú... eres estupenda y te mereces algo mejor...-la chica abrazó tiernamente a Lucius.

-Oye Draco...-dijo en susurros Goyle- no quiero que te moleste... pero desde cuando tu padre es...es...es gay?

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-...

-¡Eh! Filch! ¡Te has dejado de limpiar esto!-gritó Draco señalando el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo.

Al instante aparece el conserje cojeando por el hueco, esquivando algunos bloques de pared. Coge a Goyle del pelo y se lo lleva a rastras.

-Pues yo creo... que Voldemort no ha sido...porque...-del fondo del local, entre la oscuridad, empieza a vislumbrarse una silueta cadavérica- yo también estoy aquí...

Una sonrisa maligna se situó en el "bello" rostro de nuestro malvado favorito.

-O sea vale, entonces, es decir, la cosa es que el tío... o sea no, o sí pero no! Aun que a decir verdad quizás sí pero o sea...-una piedra golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Padma mientras una distraída Luna se limpiaba las manos.

* * *

Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí el prólogo de este fic!

De momento es la introducción de los personajes que más o menos rondaran por aquí durante los capítulos, pero igualemente algunos se hirán añadiendo.

Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido su cometido de hacer pasar un buen rato, y ah!

Quería añadir que es el primero que publico, así que no seáis muy crueles (aun que claro está que acepto críticas constructivas!)

así que agradecería algún review!

Sin más dilación... dejo que disfrutéis vuestro resto del día!

Atte:

-Fizz-


End file.
